1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to processing signals and in particular to a method and apparatus for expanding communications by adding a second channel between a switch and a number of devices connected to the switch by a number of lines. Still more particularly, the present disclosure relates to detecting a fault in a fiber optic network without disconnecting any lines in the network.
2. Background
In a number of embodiments, a switch may connect a number of devices by a number of fiber optic lines. The number of fiber optic lines may carry signals in two directions so that the switch controls communication between the number of devices. Design limitations of the switch may result in only a portion of the communication capacity of the number of fiber optic lines being utilized.
An example of a particular environment is a communication environment in which a number of devices are connected to a switch, each device being connected to the switch by a separate fiber optic line. An example of a particular communication environment is an aviation environment in which a number of avionics devices are connected by a number of fiber optic lines to an optical-to-electrical-to-optical switch. Each of the number of avionics devices is connected only to the optical-to-electrical-to-optical switch by one of the number of fiber optic lines. The number of avionics devices share data between each other through the switch.
These fiber optic lines provide for exchange of data and resistance to electromagnetic interference. These fiber optic lines do require testing and maintenance. The testing and maintenance of these fiber optic lines require additional training and equipment. Also, these fiber optic lines require tests to be performed in addition to those for wire lines.
Accordingly, it would be advantageous to have a method and system which takes into account one or more of the issues discussed above as well as possibly other issues.